Burn Me
by Borlaaq
Summary: Sasuke was always ready to die for Yukimura but never ready to fall in love. A bunch of nsfw oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Kasuga made a mistake, Sasuke knows this and Sasuke worships this. You never fall in love with those you are sworn to protect. Didn't she know that was the first the rule? Because, in the end, the final duty of a Shinobi, when their Master falls, is to become them. Love would interfere with that, would it not? How can you do your duty if you are so distracted. He tells her this and she laughs in his face. Love makes you stronger, not weaker, she says.

Sasuke scoffs at her but sometimes his eyes linger a bit too long on Yukimura.

But he knew the first rule. Still, there are nights when Yukimura comes to him, burning hot and he's ready to burn Sasuke. Sasuke takes all his master gives him and on these nights, titles and names merge and Sasuke doesn't know what to call Yukimura in the morning.

Even still, Sasuke doesn't let it show, "Can't get enough, _danna_?" it's husky and Yukimura blushes. Sasuke thinks he likes less red on his clothes and more straight on his skin.

It starts with curiosity and Sasuke is always willing to show Yukimura just where to touch and he never once questions why. Yukimura is embarrassed at first, nearly always. Sasuke just lets it happen and Yukimura is a fire. He'll lose control soon enough and Sasuke wants to get burned. He tightens his leg around Yukimura's hip and his head is tossed back. His skin sticks to the floor and his cock pulses against Yukimura's stomach. He lets Yukimura set the pace because Sasuke is a Shinobi and Yukimura is the master.

Sasuke knows better than to fall in love but when Yukimura reaches for his hand and kisses him he wonders if he is maybe it's too late. He wonders if maybe Kasuga is right after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust.**

Sasuke trusts Yukimura when he dives in headfirst in a battle. Sasuke trusts Yukimura when he tends to the younger man's wounds after. He trusts Yukimura when he lets his walls down and opens up to his master, with every scar on display. And when Sasuke is laying on his stomach and Yukimura's lips trace his spine, he trusts him then. Especially then.

He shudders and lets out a shaky breath. Yukimura barely picks up his name (—not title and that's when Sasuke know he's too far gone) among the sound. Yukimura smiles, flustered. He has a hand pressed against Sasuke's hip, fingertips just ghosts as his tongue is moving down Sasuke's back, across the curve of his ass. Yukimura spreads Sasuke's thighs, holding him down and letting his tongue find Sasuke's entrance. He kisses it, pressing his tongue inside and Sasuke jerks his hips against the mats beneath him. His cock swells, dripping with precum. Yukimura moves his tongue carefully, letting out a small hum. He spreads him, preparing him and Sasuke can't do anything but dig his nails into the floor, pressing his face to the fabric to muffle his panting. He's light-headed and he wants so badly to touch his master in return. His hands tighten.

Yukimura twists one hand around to Sasuke's front, gripping his member too softly for his taste. He tries to remain patient through, swallowing as his cock twitches in Yukimura's hand. He rubs his thumb against the head, moving his whole hand down to stroke Sasuke. The shinobi lets out a hiss, stilling his hips to let Yukimura work. He moves slowly, making sure Sasuke is ready before, finally, positioning himself behind him.

Sasuke glances back, eyes half-lidded as Yukimura drags his nails over his ribs. He coxes Sasuke's hips up and Sasuke lays with his knees drawn under himself with his ass in the air. Yukimura bites his lip, the red on his face deepening.

"Ready, Sasuke?"

"For you?" A breathy chuckle, "Always, _danna_."

It's always worth it to see Yukimura blush. Sasuke smirks.

Yukimura presses himself against Sasuke, giving a tender kiss to one of the deeper scars on his shoulder. Then, he enters him with a deep thrust and there is always that brief moment of discomfort before the pleasure washes over him. Yukimura is hot against Sasuke's back and the heat fills him. Yukimura gives out a gasp of pleasure, and somewhere in it, Sasuke hears his own name. It makes his cock jolt. There is a few moments as Yukimura shudders, trying to get a hold of himself, before he starts to move. His thrusts are deep and erratic, just like everything he does. Sasuke arcs his back into him, a growl escaping his lips.

Sasuke shifts so that he can grab his own cock and moves his hand in time with Yukimura's thrusts. His face is pressed to the mat on the floor and Yukimura's heat is suffocating. Neither of them ever last long because Yukimura always puts his all into everything he does and Sasuke can't help but fall victim to it. Yukimura cums first, releasing himself inside of Sasuke and he follows with a low groan. The both shake and when Yukimura collapses on top of Sasuke, he manages to roll out from under him to pull him close.

Sasuke kisses his forehead but Yukimura is already asleep. Sasuke's heart flutters and this isn't good. Sasuke starts to think he likes getting burned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy.**

And Sasuke just wishes he could get Yukimura as heated as Masamune. Sasuke and Yukimura spar often but Sasuke slowly begins to notice that Yukimura is distracted. Ever since he met Masamune, he has never taken Sasuke as seriously. Sasuke wins too often and it makes him angry.

"You need to take this more seriously, _danna_ ," and Sasuke is so hard on Yukimura because he's so scared of losing him. Yukimura glances at Sasuke and his sort of 'huh' sound falls from his mouth. He wasn't listening. Sasuke growls. He's so scared of losing Yukimura. He takes a step forward. "We're _sparing_. This isn't a game."

"It's just not the same as—"

Sasuke grabs Yukimura's necklace and tugs him close, "War is never a game. It's killed or get killed," Sasuke spits the words, letting go of the necklace and Yukimura tumbles back.

Maybe Sasuke is jealous.

"Let's try this again. Take your fighting stance," Sasuke tries to calm himself.

" _Sasuke_ ," Yukimura whines, "I don't need to train," and the words 'with you' hang in the air.

"Then how do you expect to get better?!" Sasuke snaps.

"With Masamune, of course!"

Sasuke lunges forward, slamming Yukimura backwards against a tree.

Sasuke is jealous.

He means to prove a point, to show Yukimura he needs more training but the younger man gasps and suddenly Sasuke is kissing him. It's hard and he bites Yukimura's lower lip until he tastes blood. He means to show Yukimura that he needs _him_. Yukimura kisses back with a sudden vigor Sasuke wishes he showed in their spars. He wonders if the One-Eyed Dragon had ever seen this side of Yukimura but then he decides he doesn't want to know. Sasuke presses himself against Yukimura, feeling him shudder underneath him.

"Can I touch you, _danna_?" He asks against his lips, suddenly hesitant.

"Please," Yukimura's voice is low and breathy.

A shiver runs through Sasuke's body at the sound and he grabs Yukimura's hip, tugging him closer. His other hand travels up to tug his hair, kissing him roughly again. Yukimura's lip is still swollen and Sasuke sucks it into his mouth. He can feel Yukimura growing hard and moves his hand to dig his nails into his back. He leaves angry red marks in his wake and Yukimura hisses out Sasuke's name. He moves his mouth from Yukimura's lips to leave bruises across his neck and down his chest. Sasuke is marking what is his, but marks are temporary and Sasuke knows so is his hold on Yukimura.

But that's okay because right now and right here, Yukimura is _his_.

Sasuke pushes off Yukimura's top from his shoulders so that he can drag his tongue across one of his nipples. His fingers pull at the other one and Yukimura clings to Sasuke, his voice loud and unhindered. Sasuke rolls his hips against Yukimura, their erections grinding roughly before he reaches down to push off his pants. He pulls one of Yukimura's legs to hook around his hip. Sasuke shoves his finger into Yukimura's mouth, his own mouth still busy teasing Yukimura's nipples. The younger man gets the idea and swirls his tongue around the digit, sucking at it. Sasuke groans, thrusting his still covered cock against Yukimura again. He can feel his precum gathering in his small clothes and decides it's best to hurry.

Yukimura whines when Sasuke removes his finger from his mouth but Sasuke ignore its to press the wet finger against Yukimura's ass. He jerks his hips forward but then pushes back against Sasuke as he pushes his finger in slowly. Sasuke wiggles his finger before adding another and stretching them. He can feel Yukimura's erection dripping straining precum against his clothes.

"Hurry, Sasuke," Yukimura manages to ground out. His voice is hoarse and Sasuke swears under his breath. He undoes his own pants and rubs the head of his cock against Yukimura's entrance. Yukimura is hot against him and he pushes himself down against Sasuke impatiently. It makes Sasuke see stars. He shoves himself into Yukimura rougher than he intended but Yukimura just throws his head back and groans loudly. Sasuke swallows, trying to keep his balance as he watches sweat gather on Yukimura's bare skin. He sets a pace, even and fast because Sasuke is precise in everything he does.

Sasuke grabs Yukimura's other leg to put it around his hips so that he holding Yukimura up completely and to give him a better angle. The bark of the tree is rough against Yukimura but he barely notices. Sasuke's cock throbs in him and he bends down to kiss Yukimura. Yukimura slips his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, holding Sasuke close. Sasuke lets out a groan, speeding up his thrusts.

"I'm close, Sasuke..." Yukimura breaks the kiss to press his face against Sasuke's neck.

"Cum for me, Yukimura," Sasuke whispers, his eyes squeezed shut as he reaches down to stroke the other man's member. Yukimura lets out a load moan, muffled by Sasuke's clothing, and Sasuke covers the head of his cock as he cums into his hand. He clenches around Sasuke and he follows, spilling himself inside of Yukimura. He waits until Yukimura catches his breath, before pulling out and setting him back onto his feet. Yukimura keeps a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to steady himself.

"I...I think that's enough for today," Sasuke scratches his cheek, unable to look at Yukimura.

Maybe Sasuke is the one who needs Yukimura, not the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Need.**

"I want you, Sasuke."

Maybe he shouldn't have let Yukimura have that victory sake to drink.

" _Danna_ , calm down. We'll be home tomorrow."

But Yukimura is in his lap and so close. He's warm, burning up. There are soldiers in the tents around them.

"I want you _now_."

Yukimura is impossibly close, impossibly hot, _impossibly drunk_ after one a few drinks. Sasuke tries to ignore the shiver that runs down his spine when he speaks and he fists his hands in Yukimura's robes. Yukimura wasn't himself he said but when Yukimura rolled his hips so that Sasuke could feel that he was already hard, the shinobi groaned.

" _Danna_ ," he ground out to scold him but his hips shifted up all the same, craving the friction. Yukimura thrust against him again, learning in to cling to Sasuke even tighter if possible. His ass ground against Sasuke's now hardening cock and Yukimura's own cock was pressed tightly between the two men's stomachs.

Sasuke wanted to protest more but Yukimura continued to grind against him and he felt both of their cocks twitch. Sasuke let his head fall back. He simply grabbed Yukimura's ass to hold him close as the young drunk thrust up against Sasuke's stomach.

Their new robes would be soiled after this but Sasuke couldn't find it in him to complain anymore with Yukimura humping him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alive.**

Sasuke is used to Yukimura running headfirst into danger but Sasuke isn't used to the murderous intent in Masamune. Something is wrong. Sasuke leaps forward and when they are both thrown against the wall, he holds Yukimura tight to his chest. He can feel him breathe and that is the only comfort.

"I won't let you!" Sasuke growls and he's ready, he's ready to take Yukimura's place. Because that's his final job as a shinobi. But it still hurts. He keeps his face firm and he hides the panic and the pain well. He is good at his job; one of the best.

But Yukimura doesn't die that day and Sasuke's hands shake as he tends to his wounds after. He can't shake the feeling in his gut and the look in Masamune's eye will haunt his dreams. He is so much more scared of losing Yukimura than he could have ever thought. He's terrified and he can barely wrap the bandage for Yukimura. His fingers quiver against the other man's skin and he's trying not to break. Not here. Not now.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have intervened. Masamune is _my_ rival."

Sasuke pauses, his lips pressed into a tight line. Yukimura is always so naive; can't tell between a duel and a fight to the death. Finally, Sasuke speaks,

"I can't lose you too." and for the first time Yukimura realizes that Shingen's illness has hurt Sasuke too. Yukimura has to look away; how could he have been so blind to Sasuke's pain. He had been so focused on his own. He reaches for Sasuke's hand, pulls it up to his mouth and kisses the scared knuckles.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he whispers and if only, if only that was true. But Sasuke knows, too well, that Yukimura can die just as any other. The Blood of the Tiger does not make one invincible.

Sasuke is careful but he pulls Yukimura into a hug, tight and his whole body shudders.

"I'm ready to die for you, but I couldn't bear going on without you," he almost says 'as you' but that is a shinobi secret and he won't be the one tell Yukimura. He tells himself he's ready but Sasuke will never be ready for that day. Sasuke is crying then and Yukimura clings to him.

"I'm here, Sasuke," Yukimura says and Sasuke looks up at him, broken in a way that Yukimura has never seen. Yukimura kisses him, soft, alive. He leans back, pulling Sasuke down on top of him and Sasuke is so tender as he lets his hands wander up to Yukimura's chest. He presses a palm there, feeling the heartbeat and Yukimura deepens the kiss. Sasuke is on fire. He lets a finger find Yukimura's nipple and he tugs softly, earning a loud grunt from Yukimura. Sasuke eases himself between Yukimura's hips and he lets his lips leave Yukimura's so that he can kiss a trail down his neck; trace across the tops of bandages. Yukimura is alive.

Sasuke kisses down Yukimura's chest, dragging his tongue over his toned stomach until he reaches the hem of his pants. He presses a palm to the other man's growing erecting, stroking it through his clothes until Yukimura whines loudly. Sasuke chuckles, pressing a kiss to the outside of the his pants and then, with swiftness that only a shinobi has, he tugs off Yukimura's pants. Sasuke worships Yukimura with teeth and tongue.

Yukimura winds his hand into Sasuke's hair. He gives a sharp tug and Sasuke loves the burning pain. Sasuke finally takes Yukimura's cock into his mouth, sucking and tasting. Yukimura bucks his hips and his voice is so loud. Sasuke grins around Yukimura's cock but he can't help but grunt when he feels it twitch in his mouth. He keeps sucking and stroking Yukimura until he feels him start to get close. Yukimura's voice is hoarse and he pulls away. Sasuke is painfully hard.

"How do you want me, _danna_?"

"I-inside me," Yukimura whispers, his face flustered and his cock dripping with precum. Sasuke slips his own cock from his pants and pulls Yukimura's legs around his hips. He leans down to kiss him as his hands move down to use Yukimura's own precum to help loosen him. The kiss is messy and Sasuke tries not to put much weight against Yukimura. He doesn't want to hurt his still fresh injuries. Finally, when he is ready, Sasuke positions himself to slip in. He pushes softly, slowly and listens to Yukimura's drawn out groan. He sees the discomfort pass across his face but then he tosses his head back.

He clenches around Sasuke and rolls his hips slightly with a whine. Sasuke gets the hint and starts to move. He starts teasingly slow but deep enough to earn noises from the younger boy with each thrust.

"Sasuke—" Yukimura lets out growl, clawing at the shinobi's back, feeling the scars under his nails.

"What is it, _danna_?" Sasuke gives him a lazy grin, still thrusting slowly. Yukimura wiggles his hips and it takes all of Sasuke's will not to jerk his hips roughly but Sasuke can't hold back his groan. He shakes his head and digs his nails into Yukimura's hip as warning. It will leave bruises but Sasuke can't be sorry now.

"More, Sasuke, please."

Sasuke could never deny his master anything. He pulls Yukimura's leg over his shoulder and sped up his pace. He lets one hand hold Yukimura's thigh and his other moves to stroke Yukimura's cock. Its burning in his hand and Yukimura tosses back his head. Sasuke can hear his own name among his sounds of pleasure; it urges him to thrust faster.

With Yukimura clentching around him, Sasuke finds it hard to keep his mind clear and his pace even as they both get closer. He presses a kiss to Yukimura's leg and manages to gasp out,

" _Yukimura_ , I'm close."

Yukimura reaches up, grabbing at Sasuke like he's the only thing around and tugs him into a hard kiss. It takes Sasuke by surprise and he gasps.

"I love you, Sasuke," Yukimura whispers.

Sasuke's eyes go wide and he's afraid he's misheard, "Y-Yukimura?"

But the other man's voice covers up his question as he cums roughly into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke hisses as Yukimura quivers around him and draws out his own orgasm. Sasuke pulls down slowly afterwards and reaches for a damp cloth to clean Yukimura off. It doesn't take long before Yukimura dozes off and Sasuke covers him up.

Sasuke doesn't have the guts to ask if meant it the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Touch.**

Sasuke doesn't often lose control of himself but sometimes spars get out of hand. Yukimura never minds, mostly because it only happens when he had brought in upon himself with teasing Sasuke. Yukimura is needy and Sasuke learns this fast.

Sasuke gives himself to Yukimura, of course. Maybe in more ways than had Yukimura expected.

Yukimura wasn't always shy and demure; he could be a true demon if he wanted something. And that day, he wanted Sasuke. It had been a long day of Yukimura on fire, getting too close and fingers straying too far. It hadn't been a spar; it had been a hot day in hell. Sasuke had been ready to hold out, until Yukimura slams him against the wall, lips tracing the shell of his ear and when he whispers Sasuke's name, it is just too much. Yukimura is hot, heated and he'll get what he wants. Sasuke is going to get burned but he's taking Yukimura down with him.

Sasuke wastes no time with his hand signs; practiced and perfected. He sweeps Yukimura's legs out from under him and Yukimura falls to his knees in front of Sasuke. There is a cold breeze behind him but he can't look because Sasuke grabs his hair and forces him to meet his eyes.

"You're being difficult, _danna_ ," Sasuke sighs. Yukimura always looks to Sasuke for some relief from the heat pooling in his stomach. Sasuke wishes he could say he didn't love being so needed so badly by Yukimura.

"Sasuke..." and there's that voice again.

Yukimura leans forward to nuzzle Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke tugs his hair, pulling him back but Sasuke's cock twitches in his pants. Sasuke growls. His hand fisted in Yukimura's hair and Yukimura on his knees in front of him.

"Please. I need you, Sasuke," Yukimura whines again and Sasuke has to look away because he starts to blush. Sasuke rolls his hips, his clothed cock pressing against Yukimura's cheek.

"Is this what you wanted?" his voice is husky and needy. A voice only Yukimura can draw out of him.

Yukimura tries to respond but its only a desperate groan. Behind him, a shadow clone of Sasuke's presses his gauntlets into Yukimura's bare hips. His pants are pulled down and the clone's tongue is set to work against Yukimura's ass. Sasuke looks down at Yukimura with hooded eyes. He reaches down to undo his pants but Yukimura looks up at him and licks his lips. Sasuke pauses, purses his lips. He waits, not wanting to give Yukimura what he wants. His shadow clone reaches around, gauntlet cold against Yukimura's erection as he grasps it. Yukimura pushes back into the clone's actions, cock already dripping. Sasuke finally pulls out his own cock and presses it against Yukimura's lips.

"See if this can keep you quiet for once," Sasuke mumbles because Yukimura is the one playing with fire this time. Yukimura doesn't hesitate to take Sasuke's cock into his mouth and start sucking. The eagerness is one of the many things Sasuke can't stand. As eager in bed as he is in battle. It's dangerous, Sasuke thinks, but right now, Sasuke has a hard time keeping that line of thought.

He tightens his grip on Yukimura's hair, rolling his hips to push his member deeper into Yukimura's throat. Yukimura groans around it and Sasuke bites back his own growl of pleasure. His shadow clone pulls his lips back and uses his teeth to rip off one of his gauntlets. Sasuke lets his eyes fall shut as Yukimura works his mouth and the shadow clone inserts a finger inside of the younger man.

Yukimura jerks forward in shock, his sounds causing his throat to vibrate around Sasuke's cock. Sasuke's head falls forward and his shadow clone takes position behind Yukimura. Yukimura tries to glance back when he feels the fingers removed but Sasuke pulls his hair and forced him to meet his eyes.

"I'm over here," Sasuke growls but he can feel everything, faintly, from his shadow clone. It is a part of him after all, a part of his shadow. It makes him weak and his knees shake. Every feeling is amplified when he's with Yukimura and this is no different.

His clone enters Yukimura, a bit rougher than Sasuke had intended, but Yukimura arcs his back. He groans again, muffled, with saliva dripping from his lips and Sasuke's cock twitches in his mouth. Sasuke reaches down to run his finger across Yukimura's lip, wiping the spit away but he gives the other man's hair a sharp tug so that he keeps sucking. Sasuke won't last long like this.

Sasuke's shadow clone brings his bare hand to wrap around Yukimura's erection, stroking a thumb across the head to smear the precum. Yukimura twists his eyes shut, sucking harder but his body shuddering. He won't last long either. The shadow clone speeds up his thrusts and Sasuke matches the speed with his own shallow roll of his hips, pressing his cock deeper into Yukimura's mouth before pulling out slightly, again and again. Yukimura can't concentration on anything but trying to keep his cheeks hollow as he sucks, his tongue moving against every inch of flesh he can reach as Sasuke thrusts into his mouth. Yukimura's hands are digging into the ground to keep his balance and his knees ache. Sasuke's clone doesn't show Yukimura any mercy, with one hand jerking him off and the other, still wearing his gauntlet, digs his claw into Yukimura's hip. It will leave marks.

Yukimura trembles, his cock twitching in the shadow clone's hand. Sasuke can feel it, so hot and so close. Sasuke is close too and his head gets light. He sees stars. He pulls Yukimura's head sharply, cumming onto his face instead of his mouth. His fingers smear it and the shadow clone pulls out just as Yukimura cums against the ground beneath them. Yukimura nearly collapses but Sasuke grabs him and tugs him into his lap as he sits down. There is a pleasant cool breeze as the clone dissipates. Sasuke leans heavily against Yukimura, exhausted and Yukimura licks some of the cum from his lips with a sigh of contentment.

"I think a bath is in order," Sasuke says, catching his breath.

Sasuke doesn't like the smile that appears on Yukimura's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiss.**

Some mornings Sasuke wakes up next to Yukimura. He waits for the fog to clear and more often than not, nothing happened the night before. Yukimura gets lonely and longs for the company of Sasuke to help him sleep (some things never change). Most nights, Sasuke can't bring himself to untangle their limbs to sneak out to his own room once Yukimura has fallen asleep.

Sasuke blinks past the raising sun and glances over at Yukimura who is curled up next to him, arm thrown over Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smiles and his heart aches. Yukimura is filled with so much love and so much life. Sasuke isn't sure if he should stick around to encourage it. Sasuke is scared of falling in love but Sasuke knows that it's already too late. He tries to remove himself out from under Yukimura but the boy raises his head and blinks the sleep from his eyes.

Yukimura mumbles Sasuke's name and leans up to kiss him. It is soft and Sasuke kisses back a bit hesitantly. Yukimura pulls him close, scooting closer so that he is partly on top of Sasuke. The morning sun heats up the room and lights up Yukimura's hair. Yukimura pulls back, still sleepy and just watches Sasuke. His face is bare of his paint and Yukimura runs his fingertips across Sasuke's cheekbones. Sasuke brushes Yukimura's hair from his eyes and leans up touch their foreheads. Yukimura takes another kiss. It's lazy, with lips missing and teeth clashing but it's them. Sasuke lets Yukimura control the flow because he's learning, exploring and he's the general, in war and in love.

Sasuke nearly bites Yukimura's lip in shock when he thinks the word 'love'.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Yukimura asks, noticing he's distracted. Yukimura's voice is low, tired.

"Are you sure you're awake, _danna_?" Sasuke teases.

Yukimura nips Sasuke's neck, leaving a mark. Sasuke jumps.

"Are _you_?" Yukimura asks, smiling. Sasuke fakes a pout, leaning in to press their lips together again. This time, Yukimura deepens it, sucking on Sasuke's lower lip and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke can't stop the groan that builds up in the back of his throat. Yukimura presses himself closer, easing his knee between Sasuke's legs. Their bare chests are pressed together and Yukimura drags his tongue and lips away from Sasuke's mouth and down his neck. He places a tender kiss to the mark he had left earlier and then draws his teeth across Sasuke's collarbone.

Sasuke just digs his nails into Yukimura's hips, holding them close to his own so that he can feel him grow hard. He rolls his head back to give Yukimura more room and Yukimura kisses a line down Sasuke's chest. He takes a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and listening to Sasuke's heartbeat speed up. A grunt pushes past his lips. Yukimura bites the nipple softly, moving on to do the same to the other until they are both hard and swollen.

Yukimura's fingers linger against the hem of Sasuke's pants, just barely sneaking beneath. He presses a kiss to Sasuke's navel.

"We're going to be late," Yukimura pulls back slightly, his face flustered and breathing labored.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Sasuke replies, pulling Yukimura back in for a kiss.


End file.
